Consummate
by ShazzyZhang
Summary: Prompted by another author. M for context. Daryl Dixon has been her fixation for a long time. Maybe it was time that she tell him how she feels? Better yet, why doesn't she just show him, they've been a couple long enough. Absolute Caryl.


_AN: Smut warning incoming. This is the first smut story I've written... like... um... ever. I'm really nervous about this. Yes, this is Carryl. It's my canon TWD pairing and this one takes place after Happy Birthday and somewhere before Decency, but is a standalone. If it sucks, blame shipperwolf because she's the one who told me to write smut and get out of my comfort zone. Usual disclaimers apply. _

_Love y'all._

_-Shazzy_

* * *

><p><strong>Consummate<strong>

She had no idea where this sudden boldness came from. She swore she'd have been the last person to ever consider it, but here she was.

The grass was cool beneath her feet and the linen shift she wore beneath her blue shawl swished softly as she walked. She sighed contentedly as she looked up; the sky was clear and the stars twinkled brightly, silent as they looked down upon her. She was suddenly very thankful that the yard was so big.

She'd managed to get out of the main camp in between watch shifts. She knew Daryl took the earlier shift once in a while – Rick insisted that Daryl be allowed to sleep through the night at least once a week – and tonight had just happened to be his night.

She'd slipped out of her tent as Daryl came back to wake the next watchman, stealing herself away in the shadows before making her way across the yard.

She moved quickly across the yard, taking the long way around the back of the house to avoid getting caught. She'd be too embarrassed if she was questioned about why she was walking around at night, barefoot in her nightgown. Absently, she supposed that sleepwalking would be an acceptable answer, but she'd never displayed those tendencies before, so it might be less plausible.

She shook her head. She was a bundle of nerves and she seriously considered going back to her tent. No. She _wanted_ to do this. And she'd be damned if she was going to chicken out like a teenager on a first date.

She pulled the soft shawl around her shoulders. Somehow, knowing that he'd given it to her made her bolder, and she continued forward.

She skirted the crumbling chimney that marked the edge of his side of the camp, afraid of stepping on any broken bits of brick in her bare feet. She certainly didn't want to show up injured, that was not the mood she was hoping to set. She was careful to keep the moon in front of her to avoid casting shadows. She'd picked up a few things along the way, and that was the only bit of stealth she'd learned so far. Vaguely, she tried to recall if Daryl had actually taught her that, or if it had been Shane back in the early days of their escape from the city.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Daryl moving about inside his tent. He had beaten her back across the farm. She held her breath and waited, begging her heart not to explode in her chest. She was more nervous than she'd been on her wedding day, and that seemed like a horrible dream now.

_You're being silly_. She reprimanded herself silently. _The worst that's going to happen is he turns you down and sends you on your way. Besides, Carol, this was your idea._

With a strengthened resolve, she nodded and walked quietly towards his tent.

* * *

><p>Daryl could hear her coming.<p>

He was trained to listen for the sounds of something moving in the grass. His hunter's instincts were honed and the pressure of an unexpected attack meant that he was constantly on edge. But this was the sound of someone walking with a purpose. And it was too quiet to be a walker. He assumed it was Rick or Dale coming back from patrol and wanting to check in. So he didn't move from his spot. He'd settled down against the pile of blankets he called a bed. He'd taken off his shoes and shirt and was reclining on his back, wishing, not for the first time, that he'd actually had a book.

Even when the zipper on the door of his tent moved without a word of warning, he didn't move.

It wasn't until she stepped into the domed vinyl that he sat up a little straighter.

"Carol?" He asked, his voice a whispered drawl. "Somethin' wrong?"

Carol shook her head.

"Y' oughta know better'n to sneak up on me." Daryl chided, though his mouth betrayed his characteristic smirk.

She was thankful for the relative darkness inside the tent, the light of the nearly full moon didn't entirely illuminate her and she was grateful that he couldn't see her blush. She moved quietly and deliberately closed the 'door', pulling the zipper up gently.

Daryl didn't say anything, and didn't stop her, and for that, Carol was grateful. If he had, she would have lost her nerve.

_No you wouldn't, girl, you've been thinking about this ALL day._

She stepped gingerly forward, half afraid to accidentally step on one of Daryl's belongings, or worse, step on _him_, but she navigated the few feet of space without incident. Hitching her shift up, she lowered herself to her knees next to Daryl.

"Hi." Daryl said quietly. "I didn't see you all day."

_There's a reason for that you big dumb redneck. I didn't want you to see me._

Carol nodded. "I missed you." She admitted.

Daryl didn't reply to that, he simply stared at her. Even in the muted light she could see the glimmer in his greenish-blue eyes.

"I..." Carol started, but then changed her mind. She bit her lip and shifted herself a little closer to Daryl.

Gently, Daryl lifted his hand to her face, cupping her cheek against his rough palm. "I'm glad you snuck out here."

Carol smiled, totally emboldened by his touch and by his words she took it upon herself to make the first move. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his.

Daryl didn't flinch away as he usually did at any unwanted physical contact. He met her kiss with one of his own, gentle at first, but increasingly hungry. Their lips met again, parting slightly as the kiss grew more passionate. Daryl's hand against Carol's cheek slipped to the back of her head, pulling her closer, deeper into the kiss.

Fluidly, Carol lifted herself and moved until she was straddling Daryl. He pulled away from her for just a moment, looking up at her as he propped himself up with his elbows. Carefully, she removed the shawl he'd given her from her shoulders and placed it against the floor. Her linen nightgown wasn't the sexiest piece of lingerie in existence, but it was all she had, and it was all she was wearing.

"God, but you're beautiful." Daryl told her.

A smile touched her face briefly and she reached out for Daryl again. Their lips met once more, the passion and lust still strong. Daryl pushed himself up until he was sitting, wrapping his arm around Carol's waist and drawing her in closer. Daryl's other hand trailed gently up her leg, on to her hip where he was momentarily surprised to discover that the thin linen shift and his jeans were all that was separating them.

They met each other's gaze for half a second, silent consent passing between them. Daryl moved his lips against Carol's neck as she fumbled with the button of his jeans. Impatiently, Daryl helped her, sliding the offending garments away before pulling her down to kiss him again.

She was surprised when he didn't fight for dominance. She had honestly been expecting him to throw her down against his bed and have his way with her then and there, but this was her night. They both had trust issues, and yet somehow they had each set them aside for the moment.

Carol ran her hand gently along his length, pleased with his size. She let an inward sigh or relief go as she felt him stiffen against her fingers. He propped himself up, watching her with half-closed eyes, clearly enjoying the sensations she was visiting upon him with her gentle, yet determined touch.

She shifted her body, guiding him gently into her as she leaned forward to kiss him again. A low groan rumbled in Daryl's chest, it had been a long time for either of them. He slowly leaned back as she moved against him, she was watching him beneath her as she circled her hips against his. His hands were pressed firmly against her hips, driving her forward, guiding her as she leaned forward to kiss his neck as she moved quicker.

She was breathing heavily, enjoying herself far too much, she moved harder against him and was rewarded with a guttural growl as his fingers dug into her hips. His hands moved up her back, pulling her down against him as lips met amidst heavy breathing and the occasional moan of pleasure.

Daryl was not the submissive type, as much as he was enjoying her, he was not content to let her stay on top. In a single movement, he rolled her over, catching her carefully so she didn't hit her head against the ground.

Carol yelped in surprise as her dominance was taken away. The look on Daryl's face was almost enough to break the deal, but she rewarded him with a tender kiss.

"It's okay." She whispered into his ear, rewarding him with a gentle nip against his earlobe.

The simple action, her teeth against his ear seemed to spur him on. He moved against her, reestablishing their pace easily. He rocked against her, his breathing erratic. Her core tightened as electric waves of pleasure rolled through her. She wrapped one leg around him, pulling him closer, deeper into her as she moved with him. Her nails bit into the flesh of his shoulder as she moaned quietly in ecstasy.

And then it was over.

Daryl collapsed next to her, breathing heavily.

"God, woman." He breathed, rolling onto his side to kiss her neck gently. "Worth every argument we've ever had."

Carol snorted a breathless laugh. "Yeah, it was." She admitted. She laid there for another half minute and moved to get up.

Daryl caught her wrist and pulled her back down. "Stay with me."

Carol obliged, sleeping there against him in the tent on the edge of the farm.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, sunlight was streaming through the thin vinyl, and Daryl was still there, one arm draped protectively over her.<p> 


End file.
